


Only Fools Rush In

by Sansangria



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansangria/pseuds/Sansangria
Summary: - In that moment, it was not about the blood or about hurting himself but about the pressure being gone, about having control and the reactions of his body being predictable. The always twitching, stuttering boy being still and relaxed. -I am not able to write a summary so just be warned that there are descriptions of self-harm in this story.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. friday night - pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People on the internet! 
> 
> It happens sometimes, it seems every one and a half year, that i have the urge to write a fanfiction so here i am, totally obsessed over Creek, putting my stuff out into the archive. 
> 
> 3 things before i leave you alone:
> 
> 1\. English is not my mothertongue and i don't have a Beta-person so sorry for all the mistakes 
> 
> 2\. Tweek cutting himself is a big thing in this story so if watching or reading about self-harm triggers you or you experience cutting-jealousy, pls don't read this story. 
> 
> 3\. I know self-harm and cutting comes in different ways and the one i am describing here is just one perspective/reason etc.

**Chapter One** – Friday night - _pressure_

Showering at Craigs place. It was a Friday. Normally on a Friday, after school had finished, they decided to stay at Craigs or his place to play video games, watch some random netflix or just let the time pass.

Tweek couldn't put a finger on whether they just did it out of an habit they had established during the last 7 years or if they really liked to spend every Friday together.

Friday night, normally, followed a Saturday with their friend group and, since they still stuck to those habits every weekend, Tweek thought of it as a good combination of both, fondness and habit. Besides, he had never truly spend a lot of thoughts on that matter anyways.

But, you know, most thoughts come at you under the shower. Or on the toilet, to be honest.

Considering the party Token would have at his house this Saturday, for god knows what reason, the next thought to occupy Tweeks head was – shaving. He liked to have a clean shave and doing it while showering was the most convenient way for him so his eyes started searched for a razor.

Tweek did not know what Craig used for shaving, never asked himself that question, until now, when he did definitely need a razor and all he could find was something, razor-ish looking, most likely made of bamboo. Like everyone else in South Park, Craigs Mom liked to follow the latest “trends” and, for now, only used sustainable, environmentally friendly products (the blonde had his own shampoo at his bfs place because the hair-soap they used here wasn't anything he trusted). 'Bamboo Panda Razor Hero'. Very sustainable name, he thought.

It took him some time to figure out that the 'Panda' only held one simple razor blade instead of a whole disposable plastic razor head compared with the product he normally used. Like most of the times when Tweek saw himself confronted with something very new, his first reaction was for him to be not so sure whether to just try it out or not. But the stubble he was sporting was bad and, with his blonde hair, a stubble never looked as good on him as on Craig or Token, both of them having thick dark hair. So his conclusion was to definitely shave today.

The blonde figured, also because of his twitching, it would be for the best to first try that new thing on his arm hair before he would accidentally rip his own skull open.

The whole thing, despite being mostly made of bamboo, was quite heavy in his shaking hands, the weight helping his hands to steady it on his arm. The little weight and the coldness on his skin made Tweek remember an old feeling he nearly forgot in the last few years. Even though it has been a while for him, he could feel that his body still remembered the old feeling quite firmly. Most of their (his body and him) scars had faded since when he was 14 and it hadn't been that big of an issue since then. Craig did not know because, at that age, Tweek was doing the cutting on his thighs and there hadn't been any situation in which the other boy could have seen his legs in that much detail.

Back then, his therapist had said, that it had been an addiction to Tweek and standing in the shower now, fighting the need of his body, Tweek could recall why they had said that. Hands staying in place, thoughts drifting to times when a simple cut had been able to take all the god damn pressure away, he slowly moved the razor across the lower side of his forearm.

Once, twice, thrice – cuts going deeper into his flesh every time the cold blade and its little weight was moved by Tweeks hands.

In that moment, it was not about the blood or about hurting himself but about the pressure being gone, about having control and the reactions of his body being predictable. The always twitching, stuttering boy being still and relaxed.

Using that kind of relaxed feeling, head still being kind of numb, said boy could finally shave his face with steady hands and step out of the shower.

Tweek went to grab the soft blue towel Craig had given him before, to rub himself dry.

Reality hit him hard when the soft fabric touched his cuts, now burning instead of feeling numb. The blood, liquidated even more by the water, dripped down into to the sink he was leaning his torso against.

“Fuck...”

*

Tweek somehow, 'thanks' to his experience, managed to nurse his cuts with what the Tuckers kept in their bathroom first aid kid. He cleaned the bloodstains and put on his pajamas. Man, he could really handle a lot parallel to drowning in self-hatred right now.

When he entered Craigs room, trying hard not to twitch or give Craig any reason to worry (or to be suspicious), the other one was playing on his phone, casually not noticing Tweek until he shut the door behind him. Of course, the blonde was unable to that without so much of a small – bang -.

“Had a great shower, man?” the dark haired boy said without looking away from his mobile game. “Y-yes, why do you ask?” Strange question, wasn't it? Tweek thought, checking if you could see any bloodstains on his sweater - there were none. O, sweet paranoia.

Craig just shrugged and kept on lazily pressing some keys on his phone.

“W-what are you even playing?”

“Space invaders.”

“'Course”

Knowing that Craig would, even after 7 years, still be Craig, gave Tweek some strange comfort and security so he could more easily forget about the stupid incident in the shower.

“You wanna watch? Maybe that will give me some luck, I'm loosing like a little motherfucker here.”

A smile in his voice while he finally turned his head to face his fake-boyfriend.

Said fake-boyfriend nodded with a “sounds boring but I – I can't have a boyfriend who loses their high rank in space invaders, can I?”

The stuttering was always nearly gone when he was alone with Craig.

Craig, as an answer, just flipped him off and used that arm to drag Tweek down so that he could lie his blonde head on the other ones shoulder – four eyes know staring at Craigs phone.

“You aren't – ngh – losing, liar!”

“And you smell of my moms soap, that's weird as hell.”

Some rounds of Craig winning space invaders and the two of them playing some competitive games on Craigs switch, they decided they were tired enough to go to sleep.

In the last years they pretty much lost a lot of boundaries around each other without even noticing. So, after Craig came back from the bathroom, dressed in his dark blue pajama pants and a light blue shirt, he occasionally took the spot next to Tweek on his bed. It was big enough, not a bed for children anymore but not as big as his parents', and Craig always kept a second pair of bedding for Tweek. Normally as for the weekend, they would stay at Craigs. Only during weekdays, when Tweek had a rough day at the coffee shop (seems like people in South Park only drink shitty Tweak Bros coffee on a workday and prepare something more fancy in their french press at home on the weekend), Craig would stay the night at Tweeks place, sharing a shitty blanket and trying to calm the blonde down. Most of those nights it helped that they'd agree on the simple fact that: “People in this town are shit.” while Craig stroked blonde hair until its owner could fall asleep.

“It's still weird I feel like sleeping next to my mom.”

“D-don't pretend y-you never did that anyways, asshole.” the smaller boy said, pulling the covers closer to his face.

“Rude, I don't wanna date my mom.”

“Ngha, we are not really dating, s-so shut up and go to sleep. We should be some-somewhat ready for the party-thing at Tokens tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Mom.”

The only response Craig got to that joke was a small arm falling onto his mouth to silence him- which worked. Craig first tried to bite into that arm but was cut off by its' owner pulling the arm away way quicker than it landed on him. If it wouldn't have been 1 am already he would have wondered or asked but, yeah, it was 1 am and Craig wasn't one to sacrifice sleep for a discussion or anything.

***

Like Tweek would have expected when he dared to make his first cut yesterday under the safety of the warm shower, the cutting pressure came back to him very quickly. He should have known, should have seen it coming, god dammit. How stupid he had been in the first place, getting back to that addiction, ignoring every skill he had learned in therapy. He could have just pinched his arm very hard or eaten a god damn lemon but, no.

“Just ignore everything you learned in the last years you useless idiot”, he thought to himself while he placed another relieving cut on his left forearm.

Last night he had used that exact forearm to silence the boy next to him until he suddenly realized how stupid that had been.

One touch of Tweek normally followed another touch of the other one and placing an arm on Craig while they were in a dark room – stupid, stupid. Stupid.

Tweek liked to touch the other one so much and with his stupid cutting he even took that spark of joy and safety away from himself.

“S-stupid.”

The blade cut through white flesh until Tweek could see red dripping down his skin, the pressure finally gone, followed by a whole lot of hate and disgust.

And that, ladies and gentleman, was the whole deal.

A little insecure moment, seeing a shiny blade (you could use a broken coffee pot as well), giving in on the pressure, followed by sweet relief and a lot more self-loath than before.

“Stupid.”

But what can you do?

The blonde cleared the blade, put it back where it belonged, took care of his cuts (three yesterday, four today), made sure there would be not blood for anyone of the Tuckers to see and, to have an alibi, flushed the toilet.

*

Craig woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. It was a real life horror movie that his room was so close to the bathroom. He expected his Dad to be out of the bathroom in a minute so he could listen to him talking to himself about some nonsense but that particular sound never came.

Just before he could drift back to sleep in that cold ass room, the door opened to reveal that not his Dad must've used the bathroom, but Tweek.

Obviously trying to cushion his kinda strong twitching, Tweek asked if Craig wanted a coffee.

“Nah, its 8 am, babe, come back to bed before both of us freeze to death.” .. “,ok?” he added, offering his own blanket to the twitching blonde.

“Craig, I-I, ngh, I-I am not freezing a-and also I-I am awake and need c-coffee.” That sentence had way to much stuttering in it for Craig not to get worried.

He didn't want his best friend to feel bad by pointing things like that out at 8 am so he figured he just insisted that he himself wanted to be under a blanket with Tweek right now.

“Tweek, please? Come on, I know you are warm and I am freezing here, even with my blanket!” He made a face that made Tweek laugh and finally close the door behind him.

“Success!” The taller one said while throwing both his fists in the air. Tweek just shook his head while making his way to the bed before flicking a finger against Craigs forehead. Craig made a hurt sound and took Tweeks right wrist (thank god) to drag him under the covers with him.

“D-do I still smell like your m-mom?” Tweek asked teasingly while Craig put his arms around the small figure under the blanket “Mhm-mhm.” he answered, nose buried in messy blonde hair.

That tall boy was a walking miracle when it came to falling asleep – he could do that within seconds, nearly everywhere.

Another 'Super-Craig' superpower, besides sleeping and giving the finger to truly everyone, was, how easily he could calm his best friend down. Tweek, under the warmth of the universe-themed blanket, nearly forgot about the self-loath he had to feel for his behavior right now. He couldn't drift back to sleep as easily as Craig, but definitely felt calmer than before.


	2. saturday - clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saturday - clouds
> 
> Waking up for the second time this saturday, watching documentaries, tokens house.

**Chapter two** – saturday - _clouds_

When they woke up for the second time this saturday it was Craigs sister screaming at them for being “gay fuckers that should finally get up because our parents made breakfast!”

Tweek ripped his eyes open due to that sudden screaming but calmed down easily as he felt the warm arms around him tighten to comfort him.

“Fuck you, little monster, we will come down soon. Thanks for the sensitive wake up call and now get tha fuck out!” Craig said in his monotone voice.

Instead of answering, said monster slammed the door shut.

“Sorry 'bout that, babe, she is a real pain in the ass.”

“She is right though, we should get up. W-what time is it? I would look at the clock myself but, ngh, you are literally hugging the life out of me right here.”

“10 a.m.. S'ry..” Craig mumbled, lowering his grip and blushing a little.

Tweek instantly felt bad for making Craig feel bad and greeted his self-loath for coming back at him. Self-loath or none, they had to get up to have breakfast with the whole Tucker family now.

*

Coming back to the thought he had in the shower yesterday before the first cutting, the rest of the day made it clear for Tweek that, on his side, spending time with Craig was not only a habit, but a pure lifeline.

Craig liked to watch documentaries, play games, read a book or just talk with Tweek about whatever came to their minds. It was always so relaxing, Tweek never felt that way with his other friends or people in general. Going to an event like the upcoming party today at Tokens was only possible because Craig would keep him company. Of course, he would be able to do that on his own, like many things. He just wouldn't go in the first place – too many things could go terribly wrong. His mind would play all the possibilities for the whole evening through and make him stay at home.

With Craig, Tweek would leave the house and actually look forward to spending time with his friends. One day, he would be able to make it on his own, he was working really hard on that but his therapist said that it was all a process and Tweek should give it some time. Tweek liked the therapist, he helped a lot, so he believed the man. He would talk with him about the cutting too, the blonde reassured himself. So, maybe, until then, he should 1) stay away from the blade and 2) put some of the self-loath away so he had something to talk about in his therapy session.

  
*

“Jesus, Tweek, are you wearing that thick sweater for the party?” Craigs voice interrupted the other ones train of thought: “Don't get me wrong, it's cold outside and all but you know Tokens mansion. They even have underfloor heating!”

Nobody else in South Park had that, even though it was so cold, the town was always covered in snow.

“I like to be warm, ngh, okay?” Said the boy who only wore a button up when everybody else wore a jacket and a warm hat. But a button up or a T-shirt wasn't an option today, for obvious reasons.

The other boy in the room just raised one dark eyebrow and shrugged: ”Whatever, dude.”

Still, Tweek knew that his fake-boyfriend was right so he stuffed a black, one size too big, long sleeve into his backpack:

“I hear you, I hear you. And y-you kept ME calling Mom yesterday. Overprotective boyfriend. Do I get to have a say in the amount of a-alcohol you just put in y-your backpack by the way?”

“Nope! It will be fun to get the girls and Clyde sloshed, you know? Besides, Token has problems hiding alcohol from his parents recently, so, everybody is supposed to bring some.”

***

They arrived at the mansion early to avoid panic attacks for Tweek and help Token get everything ready. The ridiculously rich kid had ordered a lot of pizza and boxes full of soft-drinks. Dessert was Stans part because he had some special tegridy brownies from his Dad which were the reason Stan was early as well.

While everyone poured themselves some whiskey-cola or a jägerbomb, the Tweek went for a black coffee out of Tokens fancy automated coffee-machine.

“Dude, coffee goes perfectly with a brownie! Maybe you could dip it in your drink, would be awesome!” Stan suggested, eyebrows wiggling mysteriously.

“I – eh – I dunno. I've never tried a-anything like these.” Tweek said, always the hopeless honest person he was: ”Maybe later, t-thank you Stan.”

The house was slowly starting to get floated by people, familiar and less familiar faces drinking and eating pizza. Token put some dance music on, undifferentiated noises of all kinds and the smell of sweat filled the room. Tweek needed to get a break from that, sweating himself.

“Babe, you are sweating like a waterfall.” Craig so tactfully pointed out while he put a reassuring hand to the blondes neck: “Are you alright?”

Suddenly blue-grey eyes came closer, warm forehead crushing his: “Huh, you don't have a fever, so it's maybe just the hoodie – LIKE I TOLD YOU!” Craig said triumphantly, his close warm breath smelling like booth. It nearly made the blonde tipsy as well. “Shut up, Craig. Y-you smell disgusting. W-what did you d-drink, ngh, a bottle of Listerine?”

Before any of them could say anything further, a drunk Token put Tweeks half-full cup out of slightly shaking hands and put a white liquid into it, announcing: “Baileys Coffee, freshly made for you ma' friend! Heard you have a sweet tooth!”

With an obvious wink in Craigs direction, the dark skinned boy went away and put an arm around his girlfriend, pouring her some white liquid as well.

“That is a lot if Baileys, hon. If you don't want to drink it, you can give it to me. Or Nicole, she loves that sweet shit.”

“It's okay, probably better than Stans Brownies.” Tweek said, before drowning half of his cup, underestimating both, the alcohol and the sugar shock. The warmth of the coffee, the muggy room and the burning alcohol in his stomach made Tweek think he should, in fact, change his hoodie against the long-sleeve he brought.

“I'm gonna change, you were right, don't boast about it too much.”

*

After changing his shirt in one of the bathrooms, Tweek found his best friend waiting in front of the door, passing him a cup of cold beer (“To cool down.”) to one hand while taking the other hand in his own. Making their way through the large corridor, they heard sounds of giggling from Tokens studyroom (yeah, he had a room dedicated to only that). Curious, the two boys popped their head inside the comparatively small room to see Token, Nicole, Jimmy, Stan, Kenny and Clyde sitting on large, fluffy cushions in a small circle.

It was a kinda interesting mix of people and even more interesting that they where laughing all together instead of arguing or anything similar.

When the seemingly new friend group discovered the pair standing in the doorway Kenny was the first one to speak: “Come in and close the door, guys, we don't have enough for the whole party crowd and Token told us to wait for you, for whatever reason.”

Said Token ignored the last part and nodded, throwing a big purple cushion at Craig: “Sorry, is' the last one, Nicole and me share, too.” The taller boy of the pair took the pillow and placed it next to an already waving Clyde.

Sitting first, Craig took the free hand of a lightly irritated Tweek (- What where they doing inside here and why did they have to close the door?) and pulled him down to sit next to him. The pillow was large enough for both of them to each place nearly whole their butts on it, Tweek leaning slightly against the other one.

Craig, noticing this, began stroking Tweeks hand softly to offer some more comfort, sensing it was necessary here.

Because it felt strange, unpredictable and the situation was screaming that something illegal was going to happen, Tweek didn't dare to ask what this was all about. He wanted some coffee, water even, but hoped the now lukewarm beer would do a similar job in helping his muscles and thoughts relax. It tasted shitty but he drank some, hoping the alcohol would help with the upcoming events (whatever they might be).

“Okay fellas, here he is!”

Stan Marsh put a big ass joint out of his backpack, lifting it into the air like it was Excalibur.

Thank god, it was just pot, nothing that would cause trouble or any damage. Maybe if the lit up joint got dropped onto the fluffy cushions, they'd catch fire and the fire would get to the curtains and then...

Before the blondes train of thought could run himself over, Craig somehow managed to put Tweek onto his lap, long steady legs covering twitching ones:

“Relax, babe, you are in Tokens studyroom with me and your friends, it's all good.”

In his ears the voice was very present but Craig must've hushed, because nobody else was paying attention to the two of them.

That, or everyone was to occupied staring at Excalibur getting inflamed.

Stan was the first one to take a long drag, acting like he was oh so used to it. Everyone knew he hated living on that farm and that he had blamed weed itself often enough in the past.

Jimmy was the next one, also taking a quite selfconcious drag, making little clouds as he exhaled through nose and mouth variantly. Token, scared at first, had Nicole giving him his drag via 'shotgun', all the other boys cheering at the only girl in the room. Token flushed, flipping the bellowing boys off.

Kenny took the joint from Nicole, simply taking a drag and passing it on to Craig, who didn't seem to be paying attention at the other guys behavior as much as Tweek did.

“Have you ever tried that?” Craig asked the blonde boy in front of him, studying the joint without really looking at the other one. Tweek just shook his head: “H-have you?”

“If you feel uncomfortable, just do it like Nicole did to that poor black boy over there!” Kenny said chuckling: “I know Craig had tried smoking pot so he knows how to do things, am I right, man?”

Craig had, in fact, smoked some to relax once in a year or so. Jimmy had given it to him and after what Kenny just said, Craig now realized that's probably where Jimmy got his stuff from.

Tweek, on the other hand, had no idea why Kenny knew about Craig smoking weed and Tweek, as his best friend, did not.

“Y-y-yeah! I-i-it's time you g-g-guys try it t-to-together!” The weed middleman pointed out. Normally, Tweek would've just been confused and would like to talk to Craig about it. And yes, he would have proposed to try weed for the first time together, just the two of them. But the special coffee, the beer, the warm air in the room and him being pressed to Craigs body made his brain indescribably cloudy. Maybe he could just relax now and worry about things later...

The body close to his own shifted, one hand letting go off the grip around Tweeks hand. The blonde wanted to protest but found the familiar warmth of that lost hand in his neck only seconds later. He could feel Craigs chest move as he took a drag from the glowing joint in his hand.

It was only when blue-grey eyes locked with green ones, that Tweek realized how drunk Craig must've been. Before Tweek could address any worries, Craig crushed their slightly open mouths together, putting sweet smoke into the smaller ones mouth, burning his lungs when his reflexes made him inhale most of it.

If Tweek would have been able to hear anything but his pounding heart and his coughing, he would've heard the other ones cheering like when Nicole did that to Token.

“Fuck, Tweek, I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I should've..” Was the next thing a now less coughing Tweek came back to hear. Craigs face wore a look of guilt but his words came out in a funny way, sounding like the typical tipsy Craig.

“P-p-p-ussys!” was what Jimmy added to Craigs apology before Tweek could answer anything at all.

The blonde 'pussy' took the last gulps of his beer to appease the coughing and threw the empty plastic cup at Jimmy: “Shut up!”

Wow, apparently, alcohol and weed made Tweek courageous and though.

When a still courageous one turned around a little to look at Craig, the other ones face was full of worry, Tweek couldn't help but simply say:

“I liked that.”

And it made Craigs face turn so red, Tweek wasn't sure whether that had been the right thing to say. But it had been the truth, he liked what Craig just did, as simply as his clouded mind could put his feelings together, he liked it.

“You are so gay, please pass the joint on so I can survive being in one room with you guys!” Clyde said, fumbling the warm cigarette out of Craigs sweaty hand.

Normally, Craig would've done something mean to Clyde for saying that, but now, he didn't even flip Clyde off. Because now wasn't normally, with everybody, even Tweek, being drunk and beginning to get high, the rules of normal were abandoned, it seemed.

The group started discussing about which teacher was the hottest and if some maybe had something going on with each other.

“I mean, come on, where do the PC Babies come from?”

“Clyde, dude, you better ask your Dad where babies come from..“ Stan said when he put the Joint out if Clydes hand.

“Don't worry, I can help you out on that topic, Clyde!” Kenny grinned.

Craig just used the opportunity of everybody being occupied to come back to Tweek.

“What did you like?”

Craig asked silently, not wanting the other ones to be part of their conversation.

Tweek remembered the other times he got drunk with Craig. The boys always got sentimental and clumsy after some drinks and Tweek was able to share a little more about the things that occupied his brain. It was just so much easier for him and Craig never brought it up sober, just added it to his little knowledge-base about the twitching blonde.

Making sure nobody was listening, Tweek answered to his best friends question:

“I liked the sweet taste of the smoke. Y-you know I like your hand in my neck. I – eh – it grounds me a-and makes me more comfortable.”

Craigs eyes were looking at him like he was the only thing existing in this room even though, to be fair, Craig did not care much about his surroundings in general.

Tweek tried to be honest with his counterpart – from drunk to drunk:

“I liked when you gave the s-smoke to me, it was all tingly and sparkling in my mouth and head.”

Before they could talk any further, it was their turn on the joint again.

“Can I do it again?”

Craig whispered into the other ones ear, taking the joint from Kenny. Tweek nodded almost invisibly to the others and felt something in his stomach growl. - Did he eat enough today? What if the alcohol gave him some bad poiseni...

Craig, hands cupping Tweeks face, interrupted his paranoid thoughts once again. The joint must've been somewhere else but in Craigs hand, the smallest clouds trying to run away out of his lips, revealing he already took a drag, now holding the smoke in. This time slower, the dark haired boy put his lips on Tweeks, waiting for him to open his mouth.

Similar to the first time, warm, sweet clouds found their way onto his tongue, sliding down his throat.

Even though his blonde head was clouded and dizzy, Tweek could feel Craigs hands shake slightly. - Was he not as comfortable with the situation as he was? To offer some comfort to his best friend, turning around 90°, Tweek put one hand in Craigs neck and one on his thigh.

Kenny, Stan and Jimmy made a sound somewhere between disgust, amusement and frustration before Token told them all to “leave the lovebirds alone, let's get to the pool and see who will be the bravest to jump in.”

Five teenage boys on drugs took that as a competition and stormed out of the room. Token and Nicole laughed, closing the door behind them silently.

When Tweek opened his eyes, thick clouds making his brain even more giddy, it took him a minute to realize the others left them alone. To be honest, in a situation like this, his best friend sitting in front of him, shaking, Tweek couldn't care less about them leaving.

“C-Craig, ngh, what – a-are you okay?”

Worrying meant stuttering and twitching: “Y-you, d-did I-I do something?”

Craig chuckled a little, eyes staying the same way as before:

“Not in particular.”

Even though Craig wouldn't have to do it, because everybody else left the room already, he spoke his next sentence very silent but sound, focusing on one spot in Tweeks eyes:

“Can I kiss you?”

Sparkling and tingling in his body again, the other one just nodded, tightening his grip at neck and thigh just the slightest bit.

Like he wasn't sure whether Tweek meant what he said, Craig just slightly put his lips on Tweeks, pulling the smaller one a little closer. The blondes stomach growled again, sparks of all different colors flying through his whole body. Craigs smell, his little noises, the way his body felt so connected to his own – everything of this felt comfortable and familiar but excitingly new.

Blame it on the substances or whatever but Tweek wanted so much more of that kissing and sparks and hearing Craigs little noises close to his lips. But the petite kiss was over only seconds after because the dark haired boy came back to speaking:

“Are you, mh, okay?”

Clouds everywhere, making him unable to speak, Tweek turned his whole body around to place his knees each next to the other ones hip bones to face him and nodded again, trying to smile to signalize his best friend that this feels so god damn good. 'I mean, look at all the sparks!' was what he wanted to say.

With this, Craig crushed their lips together ones more, now licking the blondes upper lip to ask for his tongue to enter.

Tweek had always expected his first kiss to be somewhat embarrassing for possibly not knowing what to do but this was the exact opposite. He didn't even think about what he was doing or whether he was doing it right – it just was. Both boys intensified the kiss more, tongue meeting tongue for the first, the second and the third time. Craig began to tuck at messy blonde hair just the slightest bit and its owner couldn't help but moan, realizing the noirette moaned even louder than him as Tweek instinctively began to move his hips closer.

But, man, they needed to breathe some air, they couldn't help it.

Craig cleared his throat before he spoke again after halting the kiss:

“Damn, Tweek, I,I, kinda, wanna do more, I mean, with you.”

Tweek couldn't remember seeing Craigs cheek that flushed or his pupils that delayed in the last 7 years. The stomach roaring was back, the look in Craigs eyes making Tweek hard, signalizing him to press out an out of breath “Yes” to his counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. <3


	3. saturday night – more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> This chapter is really short but i wanted to seperate it from the 5. chapter for aesthetic reasons.

**Chapter three** – saturday night – _more_

Craig sighed, his shoulders relaxing visibly, making Tweek realize how tensed Craigs posture must have been before. Both of his big hands landed on Tweeks hips, pulling their two lower parts even closer together.

This time not so soft but still somewhat careful, Craig kissed the smaller boy in front of him, sucking at his lower lip until Tweek had to moan again, opening his mouth for Craig to invade it with his warm tongue. He tasted like the sweet weed, a little bit of beer and the sparks, the blonde had seen before. Finally he could taste the sparks, every color making Tweek feel different kinds of exciting feelings.

During their kiss Tweek started to move his hips against Craigs' because the pulsating bulge in his trousers wanted him to do so. Craig was hard too and every movement of Tweeks hips inquired a deep moan of the young man, sending shivers down Tweeks spine. Why hadn't they done this ever before? 7 years without hearing Craig moan his name seemed to have been a wasted time for Tweek. He had always liked the petnames the older one had called him but now he decided that hearing his actual name, being moaned by Craig Tucker, was giving him so so so much more.

Said Craig Tucker began to place little kisses on his neck, sucking at the pale flesh now and then. Tweek couldn't do much but thrust his pelvis against Craigs even harder and it felt so freaking sensational. It felt so much better than jacking himself off and the younger realzied that, if they kept up the quick rhythm of rubbing their fabric covered dicks against each other, he would maybe ruin his pants sooner or later. The clouds in his head added up again, signalizing he was so fucking close to his climax.

“Craig, I – ah –“ his lips got captured in a wet kiss before he could finish his sentence. Craigs hands wandered under Tweeks shirt, cold against his heated skin. “Let me see you” the noirette whispered, nipping at Tweeks ear conch and put the black long-sleeve off of the blushed boy in front of him. The cloud took all of Tweeks brain away, making his body feel like soft putty, following every move the other boys hands indicated. Craig took Tweeks hand in is own again, placing kisses on his knuckles, sucking on them now and then. Warmth. Affection. He wanted more of that so..

“Babe, what is this?”

When Craig had taken Tweeks long-sleeve off of him and had started kissing his left hand, Tweek was so zoned out, he had forgotten about the marks on his arm. So now, here they were, Craigs dilated pupils and the roaring in Tweeks stomach totally gone with that one phrase.

“Babe, what is this?”

Craig repeated, still holding Tweeks wrist in his enormously large hands. Tweeks head had been so dizzy, he had forgotten to keep his walls up – literally.

“I, Craig, I – fuck.”

Panic.

Panic practically stormed through the whole of Tweeks veins, forcing the beautiful colors from before to turn into bright flashlights.

The blondes movements followed the rhythm of said flashlights as he tried to rip his wrist out of Craigs hold.

Impossible.

The hold was to tight for Tweek to wiggle his arm out of it. And it only fueled his panic because why would Craig grip him that hard. He never did that before. Tweek did not like that, and Craig should have known but he wouldn't let go.

“Fuck! I didn't want for you to – ngaah!” The words just wouldn't come out as the flashlights seemingly occupied all of his brain cells right now.

“..do that?”

With those two words, Craig finally let go of the grip around the wrist in his hand, staring on the floor.

Surrendering to flight instinct was all Tweek could do and then he stormed out of the room, leaving Craig behind.

“Fuck..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
